1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for soil analysis. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for soil analysis for determining optimal conditions for a soil area and reporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various soil analysis methods and means for communicating the analysis to an individual such as a land owner.
The industry standard for soil testing involves similar ways of taking soil samples for most of the time. This requires random samples to be taken from an area using a standard soil sampling tool, submitting those samples to the lab and then having them analyzed. Once analyzed, the results are given in data format showing many variables with numbers where the user is left to interpret much of the report. Some labs will offer a weighted value for certain variables with limited interpretation of the results.